


Vampire Slaying

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF!Reader, Blue Balls, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Being an Asshole, Death, F/M, Implied Smut, Memory smut, Short!Reader, Smut, Vampires, death by decapitation, drinking and driving, meaningless deaths, saxual relations, that shit ain't fun kids, unless the fucker deserves it!, unprotected sexual relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: The boys need help to wrap up a case and randomly call Y/N. The thing is she and Dean already know eachother.I suck at summaries





	Vampire Slaying

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my entry for Jess ( @trexrambling)& Lee’s( @wheresthekillswitch) Crack Challenge.   
> My prompt: Just because you’re tall doesn’t mean I can’t rock climb.  
> So, I’ve been dealing with this fic for the past month or so and I still feel is not good, It’s been a while since I written something this long and cracky, so I would like to apologize before hand for what you’re about to read! I wanna thank Harley @docharleythegeekqueen for the reading over and amazing words of encouragement!! Unbetad so I bet there’s lots of mistakes.

_Dean’s been eyeing her since the moment she walked through those doors. Five inch heels, reverberated inside his ears with every step she took up till she sat down at the bar. Legs crossed, feet not touching the ground, dismissing every pathetic attempt of approach by every guy that dared get close to her._

  _Finally he stands, normally he’d let that type of woman just walk by him but that night he was up for a challenge.  He hadn’t decided what line to use or what to say, he just leaned on the bar by her side. “I saw you decline every guy that came up to you…”_

  _He could see her annoyance in her feature even before she could see him. And the moment her eyes met his, something in her face changed, she licked her lips and cocked an eyebrow at him, expectantly._

  _So, what **are** you looking for?” His other arm went around the back of her barstool._

  _She shrugged; her beautiful smokey eyes went down to his feet and slowly moved up, lingering on strategic places before stopping on his lips._

_“The name’s Dean.” Courtesies first he extended his hand to her._

_“Y/N.” She shook it. Little hand looked even tinier in his and the wheels on his mind started turning. He bet she could make everything look bigger!_

_Less than an hour and a few drinks later she’s leaning against Dean’s side, knees touching, and he got closer to her than anyone in that bar could have ever dreamed of as he whispered into her ear.  “Wanna get out of here?” He breathed out the words, purposely; the smell of her was intoxicating, something fruity mixed with something very similar to gunpowder. He grinned when she shivered and goosebumps appeared on the exposed skin on her neck._

_“I thought you’d never ask.” It was her turn to whisper into his ear. “I have a room nearby.”  When he growled in response she jumped off the barstool, leading the way outside._

_Once the cold breeze hit them, Dean couldn’t help but pick her up from under her arms and placed her against the wall at his height._

_“Hey!” Was all she said before he placed a soft kiss on her lips, testing the waters before she opened her mouth and allowed him to become a little rougher._

_Five minute drive to her motel room, located right across the road from the one he and Sam were staying in. She pulled his face down from the collar of his leather jacket in the parking lot, surprising him, clashing her red lips to his and walking him backwards until his back hit the hard door. She manhandled him, pushed him aside to open the door but tugging him by the wrist to stay exactly where she wanted with a firm “Stay!” command and Dean loved it!_

_Once she had the door opened he snaked his arms around her waist and lifted her from the ground dragging her into the room and shutting the door with his foot. Her short legs quickly wrapped around his narrow hips and between the deep kissing, grabbing and squeezing he let her go in order to rip the clothes off her chest only to shoved her to the bed, forcing a squeal out of her mouth. They both laughed as she bounced in the mattress._

_“You so hot!”_

_“I am,” she replied. “And you’re hotter!”_

_She knelt fisting his clothes and pulling him down to her level, nudged the layers of clothes off his body as her teeth caught his lower lip and his hands felt every little inch of her he could reach._

_It was a battle for power and control neither of them wanted to lose!_

_He succeeded on staying on top, or she gave up on trying rolling him over, whatever reason, Dean felt like a powerful alpha male and smacked her hand away when she intended to take off her boots “Nah ah, keep them.”_

_She bit down on one of his nipples, pulling at it almost painfully making Dean growl while his finger worked around her back on the clasp of the bra. She ignored his undershirt going straight for the buckle of his belt._

_Her head hit the wall behind her when his tongue met her delicious looking nipple sucking it hard. He cried out and bit down on her shoulder when her hand wrapped around his hard already leaking length._

_Oh and he was right, her finger barely touched each other. Best night of his life… okay, maybe not, all because of his stupid big mouth._

_It was simultaneous, Dean pulled his black t-shirt over his head and she finally got rid of her jeans from over her boots… in between the hormonal frenzy and chaos they both stopped and stilled in a really awkward position._

_She looked at his chest and his eyes landed on her thigh, the endless knot in a shape of a pentagram surrounded by black flames matched in their naked bodies. “Umm… anti possession?”  Dean was the first one to break the awkward silence._

_“You too.” She butted him off of her with both hands on his chest, and one of them was sticky, the slime cooling rather rapidly on his skin._

_Once on a reasonable distance, she eyed him suspiciously, he did the same. “Here for the werewolf attacks?” she asked._

_Dean nodded. He pointed to her thigh, where her tattoo was._

_“Bobby Singer’s suggestion,” she simply said, he nodded in agreement._

_They stared for a few seconds before their bodies collided like magnets, kisses, licks and bites all over. He took her thighs and lifted them up causing her upper body to drop back onto the bed and dragged her towards him. The way her mouth rounded made him harder and her loud gasp as he entered her in one quick thrust almost made him come right there and then._

_“You alone on this,” she moaned the question._

_He grunted, “No, my brother.”_

_“There’re not many. FFFuck! We could totally work together. You kno.ooow. Finish faster”_

_“You sure you can even kill a werewolf?”Dean joked, sarcasm not really showing in his voice. “Oh shit! “Maybe you should leave the hard work for the big men here,” He smirked and ducked down to kiss her._

_“What?”_

_When she didn’t kiss back he lifted his head and looked down at her. She propped herself up to her elbows, Dean knew she was close by the way she started squeezing him but there was barely any sign of pleasure on her face._

_Dean chuckled slowing his thrusts.  “Don’t fucking stop!” she demanded and he was nothing if not an obedient soldier._

_The contractions around his cock became more intense, she threw her head back and came open mouth in a silent scream. Dean kept going, seeking for his own release._

_“What did you mean by that?” Her voice was raspy and her cheeks rosy._

_He laughed. “Just that. Ugh. You’re so tiny.” His fingers dug in her hips. “Hot! But so little I can even see my dick poking in you. Fuck!” His palm went to rest over her pelvic area where the alien seem to be about to burst out and he grinned like a kid in a candy store._

_“What?” he asked breathlessly_

_She lifted her hips off the bed and started circling them meeting Dean trusts and he felt it coming. “You think I can’t handle it huh!?”_

_“It’s just. Fuck.” Being a stupid cocky young man, Dean misunderstood her anger with some sort of play so he kept joking. “It might be too much for you.” he laughed. “Umf mother fucker!”_

_“You know what? Is never too much for me!” She whimpered. “Wait! I wanna be on top.”_

_Dean nodded and let her take control, sinking his fingers on the sides of her thighs, helping her guide her movements._

_She took his hands in hers and placed them on top of his head. Dean enjoyed every second of it. The way her pussy clenched around him, her breasts bounced and her nipples tickled his neck and jaw, his tongue poking out the entire time trying to take one dusky bud into his mouth._

_“Fuck!” She shouted._

_“Yeah!” he said._

_“Don’t come. Just. Yet!” she ordered and Dean bit down on his lip to hold it in._

_“So you think I can’t do it?” Her chest heaved and Dean was just lost in sensations as her fingers tweaked his nipples._

_He chuckled. “Maybe with some help…”_

_“You know what.” She stopped completely. “Get out.”_

_“What!? Dean voice was pitchy high and he knew he sounded desperate. “I was about- You cannot be ser-”_

_“Get the fuck out!” She stood, juices flowing down to Dean’s crotch._

_“You’re seriously gonna leave it like this?”_

_“I couldn’t care less about your fucking chauvinist blue balls. You think I can’t handle myself!?”_

_“I think you’re fucking crazy!”_

_“You can bet your fucking ass I’m crazy!!” she shouted and started shoving him up the bed and towards the door._

_Dean did his best to get his scattered clothes; she opened the door and pushed him out as he bent down to get his boots. He banged at her door and shouted her name but gave up after a while and walked back to his car, covering his shame with his jacket a crumpled pair of boxers and one lonely boot._

* * *

Here’s the thing, Dean often remembers and dreams about some of his wild nightstands, but this particular one, is buried deep -deep- down and apparently his fucked up brain loves to bring it up every once in a fucking while just to mess up with him. So when he wakes up at 6 am, he’s too horny to go back to sleep and too angry at himself and that crazy bitch to jack off, having no other option but to get up from bed and take a cold shower, luckily Sam’s still out on his morning run.

He now sits at the kitchen table, coffee in one hand, the other one resting on the table, under his forehead. Sam’s large bare feet echo down the hallway, laptop in hand, hair still drippy at the ends from his recent shower as he walks into the kitchen. “Hey, you’re up?” brows furrowed only for an instant at the presence of his brother so early in the morning.

Dean gives his energetic little brother half an eye roll and head shake before taking the coffee mug to his pouty lips again.

“Found us a case.” Sam places the computer on the table and walks around to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Dean grunts some unintelligible words into his mug; Sam takes them as a positive answer as he takes the first sip, sighing pleasantly “So get this…”

…

It takes them around 14 hours until they find themselves checking in a little lay low motel just outside Helena AR, Dean sighs closing his eyes, the room looks a lot like the one he remembers from his dream.

Sam rolls his eyes, from his point of view it seems as Dean is upset about the state of the room, so he just walks past his brother dropping his duffel on the stuttering table. One hand loosens the knot of his tie while the other is takes his computer from the bag.

“The 5th girl was found,” he types out loud, letting Dean know what he found out at the sheriff’s office. “That means there are three still missing and hopefully alive.” With both palms on the table he pushes up from his hunching position. “What did you find out?” he asks his big brother.

“Big nasty, filthy…” His voice trails off and Sam scoffs at Dean while the latter’s nose crinkles as he inspects the bathroom. A couple of years living at the bunker and he already forgot what it’s like to stay at one star motels, Sam shakes his head. “… Nest. Ten, maybe twelve. Couple of miles west from 49.”

Dean turns and stares at Sam. “You think we should ask for reinforcement?” Sam’s the one asking and Dean gives him a _WTF_ look.

“It seems like too much for just the two of us. I know we can take care of fucking everything,” he interrupts Dean before he evens has the chance to say anything. “But if there’s indeed a dozen.”

Dean shrugs, he knows Sam’s right but he’s not gonna say it that easily. “Who we calling?”

“Um…” Sam thinks for a little bit. “…I have-” He goes back to his bag and start digging around. “I have Bobby’s old journal, in the back he made himself a little hunter’s directory, you know?”

Dean plops down the bed regretting it immediately when a cloud of dust from the covers surrounds him, and he coughs.

“Here it is!” Sam exclaims triumphantly. “It has numbers from hunter around the country; we just need to see who is around the area.”

…

Half an hour later Dean comes back with diner to find Sam scratching numbers from a list in front of him while he still on the phone. “Yeah… that’s- uh huh… O-okay. We’ll see you tomorrow b- She hang up.” Sam looks up at Dean.

“She?” Dean inquires, a little smirk playing at his lips, his hands pulling the packed food from the brown paper bag.

“Yeah.” Sam takes one of the Styrofoam containers and grimacing at its contents; some sort of meat stew, he pushes aside and takes the other one. “This girl apparently she’s from around.” Sam breaks the seal from the Italian dressing with his teeth. “I didn’t get much from her other than her name.” The plastic fork goes down and pokes-pokes-pokes.

“So what’s her name?” Dean lifts his eyes for a second from his nasty looking but supposedly delicious special of the day to see a few twigs sticking out of Sam’s big mouth.

“Y/N,” Sam says around a mouthful.

The name rings in his head, and he repeats it like a chant. Sam ignores him and walks to the fridge to get a water bottle and that’s when Dean’s eyes go wide… What are the chances it’s even her? He assures himself.

* * *

“You sure she’s comin’?” Dean’s reluctant about the whole calling for backup thing, since they’ve been waiting for forty five minutes.

“Y/N said she’d come,” Sam repeats for the tenth time.

Dean’s mind wanders around to the memory that haunts him, there’s no way is the same Y/N, right?

It’s not hard for her to spot them from the distance.  The only two people by the side of the empty old, forgotten road, leaning against a gorgeous car.

She parks her truck- a black 68 Silverado- face to face with baby.  Her eyes on the car the whole time. Whoever keeps their car in pristine conditions is worth meeting, she decides.

Shutting down the engine and reaching to the other side of the bench seat for her bag pack, Y/N pulls the creaky door open. The boys watch as a pair of platformed feet poke out of the driver’ side and then she jumps, literally jumps off, landing straight on the ground next to the truck. Her back to them until she slams the door closed.

Sam and Dean push away from the car’s hood and walk towards Y/N, meeting her halfway. When she turns around she’s taken aback for the slightest instant, both these guys have easily a foot on her. But Y/N stands tall, taller than she ever did actually; shoulders squared, chest up, head high.

“Hi, Y/N? I’m Sam, we spoke on the phone.” His hand is ginormous, it’s a bit embarrassing for Y/N to shake it, it really envelopes her whole little one.

“Nice to meet you.” She looks up, like she normally does dealing with ridiculously tall people, and she knows her neck will hurt later from the way it has to crake in order to see Sam’s face. Y/N’s a warrior though; she won’t let any Bunyan’s brother intimidate her.

The one with bow legs comes next, yeah whether she likes it or not, legs and shoes are the first thing she gets to look on a person. As her eyes scan his body, Y/N noticed something familiar about him. The way he struts towards her, the cocky smirk as he looks her over, eyes ranking her body up and down before meeting her eyes and…

“Fuck me!” she breaths out. Dean responds with a humorless chuckle. “I knew I recognized that car.”

“You guys know each other?”  Sam does that little thing with his ridiculously silky flowy hair whipping to the side, his forehead gets the strongest Wifi signal and his eyes goes from his brother to Y/N.

She scoffs. “Do we… Hey, did you find your clothes?” Her bitch face puts Sam’s to shame.

Sam snorts, he knows exactly who she is. Dean pouts and everyone from miles away can see the way his jaw clenches.

> _This is what happen after Dean came into his motel room almost naked all those years back, Sam interrogated him nonstop about what happened but obviously Dean only partially told him what happened, after the events of the next morning in the werewolves’ warehouse he kinda had to tell the whole thing._
> 
> _The job was already done, werewolves’ bodies lying all around, Y/N had done it all by herself but not before leaving a message, which Sam luckily found. Dean’s name was carved on a back wooden door and an arrow signaled the way they had to follow to find Dean clothes, inside a muddy pond._

“I wanted to return them clean, you know? They were all dirty and stained and smelly, yuk! But the motel back then didn’t have a laundry room or even a pool, so I just let them soaked somewhere I knew you’d find them.”

She grins her eyes now on Sam, “Anything I need to know before we slay those mother fuckers?”

“Um, yeah. We’re sure the three girls that are still missing are in there.”

“Priority number one!” She nods and goes to the back of her truck. “Okay, let me get my blade and lead the way.”

“Hey, hey, hey. Wait a minute!” Dean says taking a step closer to her. Y/N ignores him completely and her feet leave the ground as she hoops to the truck’ side panel with great agility.

“What?” Her voice’s a little muffled, both bothers get a little distracted by the way her ass wiggles, in perfect display for the to appreciate while she looks for her stuff in the back of the truck.

She climbs back down, a machete in each hand. “Look I know exactly what you’re gonna say, big guy and I’ll warn you. Don’t let my size fool you.” She points at Dean with one of the machetes. “I can still kick your freaking tall ass!!” That same machete goes to her leg holster, “Now, let’s go kill those fanged bastards!”  

Sam leads the way, Y/N’s short legs following behind almost in a trot and Deans keeps up a few feet behind, thinking. Did his brain kwon he was gonna meet her again or was it all a coincidence? Does this whole thing mean something? As they approach the abandoned house he pushes his thoughts a side. But not before his brain makes him consider that Y/N is a great hunter, she did an amazing job back then and managed to keep herself alive for almost a decade… who knows, calling her might had been a good idea.

Her lips pout as her heedful skim the inside of the rotten building through a wall gap, “I see only ten, maybe eleven.” There’s no hesitation on her voice, “All sleeping.” Moving away from the crumbling wall her eyes go from Sam to Dean before she drops down to her knees.

With a small knife she gets from the inside of her boot, Y/N draws on the ground. “Three here, two more there, four or five and the one guarding the girls.” Sam crouches next to her; Dean remains standing, forcing her to look way up to meet his eyes.

“I say we split,” Sam suggest. Y/N nods. Dean considers apologizing to her, uncertain of whatever might happens.

“You guys go up front, I’ll get through the back and-”

“I think I should come with you,” Dean interrupts her. Sam and Y/N share a little look. “You know there are like f-” Yeah, no. in his defense he’s really trying but that’s not the best approach, he kicks himself mentally.

Her glare interrupts him, “You really want to do this now?”

“Hey, no. Just saying. There are more at the back, plus the girls are up front… We can create a distraction until Sam gets them out.” He keeps burying himself deeper.

“Whatever,” Y/N sighs rolling her eyes, she gets up and starts walking towards the back.

When Dean meets with her, she’s standing there looking up for some way to get in. “Hey,” he begins, she ignores him.

“The top floor window,” she says without even turning to look at him.

Dean’s eyes travel up, there’s easily a five feet to the window. He crouches, interlacing his fingers, creating a little tow for Y/N to hop up.

“What are you doin’?”

“Hop up,” he encourages.

“ ** _Dude, just because you’re tall doesn’t mean I can’t rock climb_**!”

Before Dean can even think about what she just said, Y/N jumps, her short fingers hooking on the edge of the cornice and she hauls her own weight with ease. “Like I’ve been saying my whole life, don’t let my fucking size fool you! Now get up here!”

They burst in, shouting and making a lot of noise to get the vampires away from Sam and the girls. The fanged leeches wake up, startled, a couple ready to fight. Y/N ducks the first one that comes to her, barging towards the second one, shoulder to the stomach, the big male drops to the floor. With both knees on his sides, Y/N lifts her arms in the air taking the first head of the night.

Dean never saw her fight before and he has to admit he’s impressed!

She rolls in the floor, avoiding the hands trying to get her, making her way in between the many legs that surround her. Dean takes a few tentative steps towards her, when he found himself surrounded as well.

Y/N uses the force of one the vampire grabbing her arms to spin around and jump up, the cracking sound of the bones breaking makes her smile. The fat fingers let go of her wrist and the vamp falls to his knees. In mid air from the momentum, she swings, another head rolls leaving a trail of goo behind. A blow on her chest forces her fingers open and she loses her blade. She bends over, pulling the third vamp with her. Little knife in hand straight to the neck, driving it over and over and then she’s alone in dubious silence.

Y/N gets to the foyer, on the sly, there’s no one around so she runs and crouches next to the girls, which are still tied up. “Shut the fuck up! I’m here to help you!” She whispers loudly when one of them almost screams at the sight of her.

“Where’s the tall guy?” she asks while cutting down the bindings.

“They took him!” The one less shocked tells her.

She helps them out of the house, leading them towards the cars and instructing them to stay there whilst she goes back. They cry and beg her not to leave them. “I’ll be back!” She promises.

Inside the house everything’s quiet, too quiet. She gets in through the back again, hiding behind some wood boxes and old furniture, peeking around the different rooms until she sees Sam and Dean tied up back to back to a couple of chairs inside the old moldy study.

“Fuuuuuck!” she growls under her breath. Her eyes scan the room, looking for something, anything and she finds it in the form of a hole on the ceiling that obviously leads to whatever room is upstairs.

Y/N does her best to make the less amount of noise possible as she climbs up the creaky steps towards the upper floor. From the master bedroom she counts six vamps in the study, taking turns to beat up the Winchesters. After some mental calculations she comes to the conclusion that those are it, she killed a few and Sam apparently took a couple before getting his ass trapped.

With a deep breath she prepares herself and takes her chance. Y/N jumps down the hole, landing on one of shithead bloodsuckers and swings; the thud of his fat head hitting the unpolished linoleum is lost in between the roar of the battle.

She’s forced to turn around, a fist meets her halfway and she stumbles back and using the wall behind her to push herself back and head blow the fucker between the eyes.

She staggers and blinks her arm moves faster than the common eye and another head rolls. A big one tries to get her from behind but she ducks down, spins around and kicks him in the nuts. Dean and Sam both hiss while working of their bindings. The vampire falls to the ground like a tree and bang!

“That’s three! You keeping count?” she shouts. Sam smirks and puffs. Dean says nothing.

The one in the floor she hit in the nose grabs her by the ankle and Y/N goes down losing grip of her blade, Dean panics for the slightest second before noticing the handle of the machete bounded to her wrist. The vamp crawls on top of her, caging her body to the floor, Y/N knees him in the gut and with both hands thrusts the sharp blade to his throat, gagging when blood streams all over her.

Sam breaks free first, seizing his knife and slicing the head of the one coming for his still stranded brother, then helps Y/N, taking the heavy body off of her.

“Duck!” Y/N shouts mixed with a “Sammeh!” from Dean.

Sam complies and Y/N takes the head of the last standing vampire, before she drops back down to catch her breath.

“Whoa Y/N. That was… wow,” Sam stands offering a hand.

“I know,” she chuckles still panting for air.

“Yeah, yeah.. Whatever.” Dean finally gets himself out of his ropes.

* * *

Later that evening, after a shower and a quick dinner they sit, the three of them at the local pub. Small table, beers and shots. Y/N next to Sam and this one next to his brother. And Dean suspects she picked that place purposely, because her legs keep bumping his. How does he knows are her legs and not Sam’s, well for starters are slightly smaller and every time it happens he looks at her and she licks her lips.

“How did you manage to get caught anyway? I mean I took three like that.” Y/N emphasizes with a finger snap before downing another shot as if it were water. “You guys are the Winchesters!” she continues with quick pony shake. “You stopped like… what? Ten apocalypses and can’t take a few vamps?” she jokes and a very cheerful Sam laughs, even Dean has to admit that’s kinda ironic and smiles a bit.

“I have to confess, I was a little doubtful about your…um abilities when I first saw you,” Sam drags his words a little too much after trying to keep up with Y/N and his big brother.

Y/N laugh, getting up from her chair. She and Sam almost the same height now that she’s standing and she pats him in the head. “Not the first and won’t be the last.” She winks at Dean and Sam snorts.

“Dude, you like her!” Sam leans on the table to say to his brother as soon as Y/N is off earshot.

“And you’re drunk.” Dean chuckles and shakes his head.

“One thing doesn’t affect the other.” Sam shrugs picking one of the shot glasses left, but his lips keep hanging when Dean snatches it from his hand.

Sam whines and Y/N comes cackling from behind making them both turn around. “They asked for my ID again and I was just asking about the restroom.

“That’s because you’re so tiny!” Sam jokes. He and Y/N get along real well, laughing, drinking, sharing anecdotes and Dean remembers why he felt attracted to her all those years back, other than her physique.

“God, I’d kill for some fries right now, but they don’t have a kitchen here,” she complains and sits down, taking the shot in Dean’s hand.

“You’re like a male version of my brother, Y/N!” he hiccups.

“I think you mean _female.”_ Y/N laughs when the gentle drunken giant presses a kiss on her forehead when she sits down again. “What was that for?”

“For saving our lives, you know… And putting my brother in his place back then.” Sam attempts on whispering the words on Y/N’s ears, failing miserably.

“Ooh-kay… you’ve reached your limit there, Jolly Green Giant.” Dean tries to look serious breaking character when Sam sits straight putting his fists on the sides of his waist and Y/N laughs out loud, a full body laugh.

Okay, maybe she wasn’t as bad as he remembered her. After all he was also kind of an asshole back then. “Yeah, I think we should call it a night.”

“Nooo!” Sam disagrees, throwing his whole body weight down when Y/N pulls his hand. “I’m having fuuun!”

…

After a couple of failed attempts they put a giggly Sam inside the car, Y/N sitting up front, “Hey, Y/N,” he chimes like a little boy.

“What?” She turns around, leaning on the backrest.

“We should hang out, you’re pretty cool.”

“Hang out?”

“Yeah, you need give my brother your number, so he can call you.” Sam’s eyes are getting heavy and only after she promises she will give Dean her number the car ride turns silent all at once as he passes out in the back seat.

“Hey.” she’s the one breaking the silence first. “I… I wanna apologize for whatever happened, you know… I was young fighting for my place in the world, being a girl and a short person… People always mocked me and I was in a really bad mood all the time.”

“Um-yeah- I-It’s totally fine, I-I get it” Dean assure shaking his head and looking at her for a second before his eyes find the road again. “I guess it was a bit my fault too.”

“Yes,” she agrees and shrugs a little lifting her feet and folding them under herself, facing him more comfortably.  

Dean laughs and she joins him before every sound but the engine and Sam’s snores, die again. “Here we are.” Dean nods in slow motion, his right hand pulling the keys off the ignition after he parks in front of his and Sam’s room.

Y/N’s eyebrows shoot up and her lips disappear inside her mouth in a super tight smile as she returns the nod, “You wanna ditch Sam in the car with the window cracked open and fuck each other’s brains out? I’ll let you finish this time.”  

Taken aback but her proposal Dean chokes on his own spit, Y/N opens the door and gets out of the car. Dean observes her walk around the hood and fumbles with the door almost falling down on his way out of the car.

Y/N stares from where she stands by the room door digging for the key in her pocket. “Don’t forget the window.”

“He has opposable thumbs, he can open it himself.”

With four long strides Dean gets to her, lifting her body from the ground and carrying her inside the room.


End file.
